I love you sooo much!
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: It's Chad birthday! One of his presents is Sonny coming back from her 5 week tour! What will Chad get from Sonny as a birthday present? Entry for love channy 5678's contest xxx CHANNY!ONE-SHOT!


It was very special day at the Condor Studios for four reasons  
>1. It was Chad's 18th birthday<br>2. Sonny was returning from her 5 week tour across the USA with Selena Gomez  
>3. The Channy reunion of course<br>4. Sonny was going to tell Chad that she loved him.  
>Since the start of the tour Chad and the Randoms have became friends and the Randoms have accepted Sonny and Chad's relationship.<p>

In the cafeteria the Randoms and Chad are sitting at the same table

CPOV  
>Where is Sonny? I miss her! She said she would be here at 11:30 it is 11:35. She ditched us, I just know it. I stopped looking at the door waiting for the arrival of my absolutely stunning girlfriend and looked round at Zora, Tawni, Grady and Nico (I have became closer friends with Nico than any of the other Randoms). Zora was looking at some blue prints, Tawni was redoing her make up again, Grady was playing his game-guy and Nico was eating some fro-yo. I started tapping my foot, why can't she be here already. She must of forgotten all about us. that can't be true I spoke to her this morning when she wished me a Happy Birthday. She sounded really excited for coming back.<br>End of POV.

Nico noticed Chad was getting stressed 'Dude, chill out! Sonny will be here!'  
>'I know Nico, but she is late it is not usual for Sonny to be late.' At that moment a pair of hands covered Chad's eyes and a familiar voice to his ears asked 'Guess who?'<br>Chad knew the joke so he played along.'Vanessa Hudgens'  
>'Nope' Said the voice while popping the 'p'<br>'Ahhh, I know is it the very sweet, funny, caring, bubbly girlfriend I have, going by the name of Sonny Munroe?'  
>Sonny uncovered his eyes and stood in front of Chad. 'You were absolutely correct, plus Happy Birthday.'<br>'Thanks, so do you want to go to dinner tonight?' I asked.  
>Sonny replied sadly. 'I can't, sorry, I know you wanted to spend tonight together but I just can't'<br>Chad was very disappointed at Sonny's response 'Why not?'  
>Sonny said with a small smile 'Mom said that I had to spend some quality time with her tonight because it has been five weeks since I have seen her.'<br>Starting a small argument Chad retorted 'But it has been five weeks since you have seen me!'  
>'I'll see what she says. Chad she gives in easily and once I tell her it is your birthday she will definitely let me go out to dinner with you. I promise.' Chad knew Sonny was going to try and keep this promise like all the others she has kept.<br>'Ok I trust you! Hey, you have been here for five minutes can't I have a kiss?' Chad asked hopefully thinking he would get a kiss straight away.  
>Sonny closed in towards Chad. Their lips were just about to touch then she backed away. 'If you want a kiss you have to catch me first, Cooper!'<br>Chad thought for a moment and a huge grin appeared on his face. 'Ok, Munroe. I will give you a two second head start. Go!'After ten minutes Chad easily caught up to Sonny picked her up by the waist and spun her around.  
>'Can I have my kiss yet or not are you just going to disappoint me again on my birthday?' Chad asked with a proper smile on his face, not his usual CDC smirk. He knew Sonny preferred his smile than his smirk.<br>'Fine here you go birthday boy!' She gave him long passionate kiss. 'Better?'  
>'Much' Chad said breathlessly.<p>

Sonny 'talked' to her mom and said that she was allowed to go to dinner with Chad, but everyone but Chad knew they weren't actually going to dinner. While Sonny was on tour she kept in touch with her friends and planned surprise party for Chad. So at eight thirty Sonny was guiding Chad through the Condor Studios with a blindfold on.  
>'Sonny Bunny, where are we going?' Chad asked nervously.<br>'You will see in a minute, Chaddy.' Sonny replied. She took a couple more steps 'and stop, take the blindfold off.'  
>Chad carefully took the blindfold off and saw a surprise party organised for him. 'Sonny, did you do this?'<br>'Of course I did that is why I said I had plans, so I could come here and set this up.'  
>'Wow. It is just amazing!' Sonny had a huge smile on her face. 'I am glad you like it.'<br>At that very moment Taylor Swift's song, Crazier came on. Couples made their way to the dancefloor, hand in hand.  
>'Shall we, M'lady?' Chad asked politely offering his hand out towards Sonny.<br>'We shall.' Sonny replied as she took Chad's hand and let him guide her towards the dancefloor.  
>She placed her head on Chad's shoulder, taking in the scent of his cologne. Chad kissed Sonny's forehead then whispered in her ear 'I am glad you are back I couldn't live another day without you.' Sonny giggled slightly.<br>After the song was over the DJ said 'Now we have a little speech from Miss Sonny Munroe to her boyfriend Chad Dylan Cooper.'  
>Chad quickly noticed Sonny wasn't standing in front of him and she was on stage behind the mic.<br>'Umm Hi everyone.' Sonny said nervously. 'Sorry that I interupted the party but I wanted to say something to Chad seeing it is his birthday today and all. Chad I am happy you call me your girlfriend and I am also happy that I call you my boyfriend. I never knew through all the fighting between our two shows we would get together. Because the bickering between the shows I never thought the fued would end but it has. I am so happy that you are now friends with my friends and you all now get along. Thank you for that, Chad. and there is also something else I want to say and that is... I love you! I love that no matter how different I am from a average Hollywood girl you would pick me. I love that you love how I am always happy and I especially love that since we have been dating you have not been the jerk I used to know. I love you Chad.'  
>Everyone started clapping as Sonny backed away from the mic so the DJ could get to the mic. 'Ok now could Chad Dylan Cooper make his way up to the stage please.'<br>Chad made his way to the stage quickly because he wanted to tell Sonny the same that she just told everyone in this room that... he loves her.  
>Chad quickly grabbed the mic off the DJ and faced Sonny. 'Thank you Sonny for that amazing speech plus I have something to say to you and it's... I love you too! I have loved you since the day I met you and just until a couple of months ago I was afraid to express those feelings towards you, but now I have become a kinder person and learnt to put my ego behind me and care for others rather than myself all the time. Thank you Sonny, you are the best girlfriend I could ever ask for. Plus I would choose you over an average Hollywood girl because maybe their hair isn't as smooth as yours, or their eyes aren't as big or brown as yours and they don't make me get this butterfly feeling in my stomach whenever I see them. I chose you because you have all these things and I would never want you to change and once again I love you!'<br>Chad quickly gave the mic back and went over to Sonny and gave her the best kiss she ever had.

At that moment they had the same thoughts  
>Sonny: I can't believe he said I love you back. THE best night ever! I am extremely in love with Chad Dylan Cooper!<br>Chad: I can't believe she said I love you back. THE best night ever! I am extremely in love with Sonny Munroe!

And they then danced the night away just them two. They knew that this romance was going to last forever!


End file.
